Sounds and Voice's
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Heart Voice's Sequel. Dua minggu berlalu dan mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam pekerjaan yang sama. Beberapa momen berlalu dan mereka pun menjalani kencan pertama mereka. Tapi apa jadinya jika kejadian yang indah ini harus diukir dengan sedikit luka karena reuni dengan teman lama?/RnR?


**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit_

**SOUNDS & VOICE'S**

_...Sequel dari Heart Voice's..._

**Warning: Typo(s)/Plot similar&Pas-pasan/GAJEBO/etc**

_A/N: Ne- Gyu tekankan rated 'T'. Tolong jangan diprotes beberapa bagian __**itu**__ dalam fic ini ^_~_

…_**You can stop reading from now if you don't like it…**_

…

…

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pria berambut pirang dengan pakaian pelayan pada seorang pria tua di depannya.

"Eh, aku mau Miso Soup saja!" jawab pria itu.

"Minumnya?"

"Eh, _Ocha_."

"Baiklah, 1 Miso Soup dengan _Ocha_. Harap tunggu sebentar!" Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan Pria tadi tetapi sesaat ketika pelayan ingin menyampaikan pesanan pada koki pria tadi memanggilnya kembali.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ehh...E-to." Dia melirik sebentar tanda pengenal pelayan itu bertuliskan 'Naruto'.

"Aku tidak jadi pesan Miso Soup, sebagai gantinya bisakah aku memesan Omelet saja?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah, tuan. 1 Omelet juga _Ocha_," jawab Naruto sembari mencorat-coret catatan kecilnya.

Naruto pun kembali meninggalkan pria tadi dan berjalan menuju tempat koki. Tetapi belum sempat beberapa langkah ia pun kembali di panggil dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyampaikan pesanan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi, tuan?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh kesabaran.

"A-Ano, aku tidak jadi pesan Omelet. Mungkin kau bisa berikan eh Ramen Menma spesial?" tanyanya.

"Ba-Baiklah. Ramen Menma Spesial." Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba menenangkan diri lalu kembali mencoret catatan kecilnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan pria tadi menuju tempat koki. Tetapi belum sempat beberapa langkah ia pun di panggil kembali, ia terdiam sejenak meremas catatan kecilnya lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat pria tadi.

"A-Ano, maaf aku tak jadi pesan Ramen. Bisakah aku memesan—"

*BRAKK*

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya di atas meja lalu mengangkat kerah baju lelaki itu. Dia akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran dan mulai lepas kendali lagi.

"Dengar pak tua. Jika kau tak bisa konsisten dengan pesananmu maka aku akan memotong lidahmu dan menyuruh koki untuk menyajikannya di atas nampan. Sekarang kau akan memakan Ramen Menma Spesial apa kita sepakat?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan tatapan iblisnya dan pria tadi hanya mengangguk.

"Tch. Merepotkan—" Naruto melepas kerah bajunya dan meninggalkan pria itu yang tengah duduk diam ketakutan.

**-o-**

Naruto duduk diam di tempatnya. Di depannya terdapat sebuah plat nama bertuliskan 'Manager' yang terletak di atas meja. Seorang pria gendut berjaz hitam duduk di depannya, memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kecewa lalu mulai bicara.

"Kita kehilangan pelanggan tetap lagi bulan ini. Jika kau terus-terusan berbuat kasar—"

"Tetapi Michiru-_san_—"

"Tolong jangan memotong saat aku berbicara padamu, Naruto. Dengar, aku mempertahankanmu untuk bekerja di sini karena aku tau kau kesulitan dengan biaya kuliahmu. Jadi jangan sia-siakan kebaikanku, kau paham?" Michiru menghela nafas melihat pemuda di depannya terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku takkan membuat masalah lagi buatmu, Michiru-_san_," sesal Naruto lalu ia berdiri meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu, pembicaraan kita belum selesai," tahan Michiru.

"..." Naruto berbalik dan diam di tempatnya, melihat Michiru yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya ia pun mendecih lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku menambah seorang pekerja lagi disini. Ini bertujuan untuk meningkatkan kembali kinerja juga keuntungan kita yang sempat jatuh karena ulahmu," terang Michiru.

"Haaa. Anda tidak bertujuan untuk memikat pelanggan dengan pelayan wanita bukan?" Naruto memicingkan matanya menatap curiga dan Michiru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah, silahkan masuk nona!" Michiru mempersilahkan seseorang yang ternyata tengah menunggu mereka di luar.

Naruto melirik ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis manis berambut indigo dengan kulit halus nan putih. Ia terkejut bahwa wanita ini yang ternyata menjadi pelayan baru disini.

"KE-KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI, GADIS BODOH?"

Michiru dan gadis itu tersenyum. Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya sebentar melihat wajah kesal Naruto, sementara Michiru merasakan adanya keakraban di antara mereka berdua.

"A-Aku dengar Naruto-_kun_ kerja disini jadinya aku juga," ucapnya pelan sembari memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Wah wah wah, kalian saling kenal rupanya. Jadi, tak ada masalah lagi kan jika dia memulai pekerjaannya besok?" tanya Michiru.

"Ugh. Aku tanya kenapa kau kesini, Hinata?" ulang Naruto.

"E-to. Apa tak boleh bisa kerja bersama-sama dengan pacar sendiri?" tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan wajah chibinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Berhenti berteriak! Aku rasa sudah cukup larut, sebaiknya cepat pulang ya!" Michiru mendorong mereka berdua keluar ruangan.

"_Jaa Ne. Oyasumi_," usir sang Manager.

xxx

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Kali ini banyak sekali pelanggan menghampiri toko itu, tentu saja mayoritasnya adalah laki-laki. Selain pribadi Hinata yang lembut, ia juga jarang mengacuhkan permintaan pelanggan yang macam-macam. Tetapi meski ia terlihat lemah tak ada pria yang berani kurang ajar dengannya di karenakan—

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit senyum tipis.

"Aku mau pesan kamu saja," goda seorang pelanggan laki-laki pada Hinata sembari memegang tangan Hinata.

"Maaf dia tidak dijual," sahut seorang pelayan yang datang dari arah berlainan, memeluk leher Hinata dari belakang dan menjauhkannya dari pria itu.

Tak ada pria yang berani kurang ajar dengannya di karenakan seekor iblis laki-laki dengan tatapan tidak manusiawi selalu ada saat beberapa pria menggodanya. Dia menatap menembus sampai ke dalam urat saraf dan membuat orang lain dengan mudahnya ketakutan.

"Jadi bisa aku tulis pesanan anda, tuan?" Naruto mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya sembari memberikkan senyuman iblis pada pria itu juga menekankan kata-katanya pada kalimat 'tuan', sontak pria itu ketakutan dan di sisi lain Hinata hanya menghela nafas.

Setelah waktu pergantian _shift_ pun mulai. Naruto lalu menarik Hinata menuju ruang Staff meninggalkan para pelanggan yang merintih kelaparan lalu terpaksa harus minta dilayani dengan pelayan lain.

-_**Staff Room-**_

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan menggigit lembut leher Hinata. Gadis ini pun sedikit mendesah mendapat perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto..hn..kun." Hinata menggapai lembut dagu kekasihnya hingga ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hanya aku, yang boleh memegang tanganmu bukan pria itu." Naruto memalingkan wajah kesalnya dari tatapan polos Hinata.

"Kamu... Cemburu? Naruto-_kun_, kamu cemburu?" Hinata tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Naruto bertambah saat ia bilang cemburu.

"_U-Urusai_. Siapa bilang aku cemburu," sanggah Naruto sembari membalikkan badannya dari Hinata.

"Umn, kamu tidak bisa bohong. Aku bisa dengar suara hatimu lho," ucap Hinata sembari memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Benar aku cemburu. Karena itu kau tidak boleh bicara dengan pria lain selain aku, nanti mereka semua bisa terpesona." Naruto membalikkan badannya lagi dan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Umn, yah sudah. Ayo makan siang! Aku lapar," rengek Hinata manja dan membuat Naruto menepuk pelan kepala kekasihnya itu dan memasan tatapan kesal.

"Sebelum itu... Berikan aku ciuman," goda Naruto dan membuat muka Hinata bersemu.

"Ti-Tidak mau." Hinata membuang wajahnya dengan cepat dan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Tenanglah aku takkan mencium gadis bodoh sepertimu," lanjut Naruto.

"Humn, berhenti memanggilku bodoh." Hinata menunjukkan wajah chibinya yang kesal dan membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Yah sudah, ayo makan siang!" ajak Naruto.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu pergi pulang lewat pintu belakang. Mereka jalan makan siang bergandengan tangan untuk siap melanjutkan aktifitas lagi nanti malam.

**-o-**

Hinata membuka pintu rumah kostnya. Ia masuk dengan tangan yang bergetar dan juga wajah bersemu merah. Ia masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan dua orang wanita teman satu kostnya itu dan berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hee, kau kenapa bocah? Bukankah kau harusnya senang sekarang setelah dapat informasi tentang pacarmu itu. Harga informasi itu mahal kau tahu," sapa wanita berambut kuning cepol yang mulai menyulut rokok miliknya.

"Umn, _Arigatou_, Temari-_san_. Berkatmu aku bisa tau semua informasi tentang Naruto-_kun,_" sahut Hinata sembari tersenyum senang.

"Huh kalau terima kasihmu itu kue aku sudah pasti akan gendut," jawab Temari sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ne~ bagaimana Hinata, hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Dari wajahmu kelihatannya kalian sudah melakukan _**itu**_?" sapa wanita berambut cepol warna coklat satunya.

"I-Itu. Me-Melakukan itulah masalahnya. E-Eto a-aku belum pernah melakukan _**itu**_, Ten-ten?" Hinata menghela nafas panjang membuat Temari mendekatinya.

"Apa perlu ku ajari cara **berciuman**?" tanya Temari sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dan memegangi dagunya.

"E-Eto, sebaiknya itu aku pelajari sendiri saja," tolak Hinata sambil melepaskan pegangan Temari di dagunya.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal lalu menjadi gelisah sendiri. Temari dan Ten-ten berpandangan kemudian memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Hinata.

"Kau kenapa? Apa dia berbuat kasar padamu?" tanya Ten-ten saat mengingat lagi semasa SMA Naruto memang seperti itu.

"Se-Sebenarnya—" Hinata terbangun dan mulai bercerita.

_**- flashback mode: On...**_

"Aneh bukan, kita bekerja di restoran tetapi makan siang di tempat yang lain." Hinata meminum sedikit teh merah miliknya sementara Naruto hanya mendengarkan musik dan tak terlalu menanggapinya.

"Ne- Naruto-_kun_. Kenapa kamu sedari tadi mengenakan _headphone _itu terus?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian menyentuh tangan Naruto.

"O-Oh, _gomenne_, Hinata-_chan_. Aku sedang bosan jadi hanya mendengarkan musik," sahut Naruto yang kemudian menurunkan _headphone_ miliknya.

"Musik 'kah?" Hinata tersenyum tipis. Naruto tersadar bahwa Hinata tak pernah sekalipun mendengarkan nada karena kekurangannya dulu.

*SRP*

"Jangan memasang muka sedih seperti itu, kau harus mencobanya sesekali!" Naruto memasangkan _headphone_ miliknya di kepala Hinata.

"E-EH?" gadis itu terkejut saat sebuah musik instrumental mengalun di telinganya.

Hinata hanyut dalam nada lagu itu, sesaat ia sempat bingung karena _headphone _itu tak memiliki kabel. Ternyata tersambung dengan Mp3 khusus memakai sistem _wireless_. Dilihatnya lagi gerak bibir Naruto yang kesal seakan mengatakan 'menyebalkan' dan membuat ia tersenyum. Dia bersyukur sekali bisa memiliki Naruto, orang yang begitu mengerti dirinya.

"Lagu instrumen yang indah. Apa judulnya?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian menurunkan _headphone_ jingga itu.

"**Takanashi Yasuharu-Inishie no Mahou**," jawab Naruto.

"Um, lagu ini mengingatkanku saat kita bertemu lagi 2 minggu lalu," goda Hinata dan membuat Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Aku akan berikan itu satu untukmu—di kencan kita malam ini," ucap Naruto cepat kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ke-Kencan. Ta-Tapi kita 'kan ada kerja, Naruto-_kun_," teriak Hinata.

"Aku sudah minta ijin dengan manager. Kalau kau mau ambil hadiahmu, datanglah malam ini!" balas Naruto.

Wajah Hinata seketika bersemu merah. Memang benar dua minggu yang lalu mereka jadian, tetapi ini adalah kali pertama mereka berkencan. Selain itu ini adalah kencan pertama Hinata seumur hidupnya.

'Ke-Kencan?' gumam Hinata.

_**- flashback mode: Off...**_

"Itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia," jawab Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri dan meneteskan air mata seakan-akan tubuhnya sekarang melayang di udara.

"Heitt, belum saatnya kau terbang ke langit ketujuh. Kau masih ada kencan nanti malam." Temari menahan kepala Hinata sehingga tubuhnya yang sedari tadi melayang di udara terhenti.

Hinata membeku dan berkeringat. Berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Sementara Temari dan Ten-ten hanya berpandangan dan saling menghela nafas.

"Tapi kenapa kau kelihatannya tidak senang, Hinata?" tanya Ten-ten.

"A-Aku senang, senang sekali. Ta-Tapi aku takut semuanya tak berjalan lancar. Kencan pertamaku mungkin bisa gagal dan Naruto-_kun_... Naruto-_kun_ tiba-tiba membenciku." Hinata muram di pojok kamarnya dan membuat kedua temannya kembali berpandangan.

"Ayolah Hinata, yang kau perlukan cukup tampil apa adanya. Cerialah!" hibur Ten-ten dan sedikit mengusir kemuraman Hinata.

"Um, _Arigatou_. Ten-ten," jawab Hinata.

xxx

Gadis ini kini menunggu di dekat tempat kerjanya, beberapa pria yang lewat terpesona melihat penampilannya yang sederhana namun menawan juga tak sedikit yang bersiul melihat penampilan manisnya malam ini. Agak lama akhirnya terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan baju hitam dan jaket oranye menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Naruto.

"Um, a-aku juga baru datang," jawab Hinata walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah menunggu selama 1 jam.

"Kau... Terlihat manis malam ini," ucap Naruto sambil memalingkannya wajahnya dari wajah Hinata.

"Jadi kau mau kemana malam ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya mendapat tempat tujuan. "Hmnn, bagaimana kalau... Taman Bermain?" tanyanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Hinata hanya kebingungan melihat reaksi sang pacar saat ia katakan tempat tujuannya.

"Ap-Apa yang salah?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Ternyata kau memang tak pernah berkencan seumur hidupmu, terlihat dari caramu memilih tempat?" jawab Naruto dan membuat Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Naruto saja yang memilih tempat!" Hinata cemberut dan mebalikkan badannya dari Naruto.

"Yah sudahlah, ayo ke taman bermain, _Hime_." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata menuju Taman Bermain di tengah kota.

**-o-**

Mereka berjalan melewati ragam wahana, masuk ke rumah hantu, membeli permen kapas dan berbagi berdua, Hinata membeli topi telinga kelinci dan membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Jelas ini momen bahagia bagi Hinata karena ia bisa tersenyum bersama-sama dengan Naruto, biasanya Naruto jarang sekali terlihat bahagia ataupun senang.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau berikutnya naik itu?" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah kincir ria dan jelas perasaan Hinata langsung meledak-ledak saat melihat kincir ria.

'Im-Impian para gadis remaja. Naik kincir ria bersama pacar, terima kasih _Kami-sama_ akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan untuk menaikinya,' gumam Hinata tak jelas dengan wajah senang bergelimang air mata dan membuat Naruto menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Hm, aku tak menduga gadis bodoh sepertimu sebegitu senangnya ingin naik kincir ria," tanya Naruto dan mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku sedikit senang karena kali ini Naruto-_kun _yang mengajak. Sedari tadi aku terus yang memilih wahananya," kilah Hinata sembari menghapus sedikit air mata senangnya.

Mereka pun membeli tiket dan kemudian masuk ke dalam salah satu kanal tersebut. Inilah yang sebenarnya membuat jantung Hinata tak karuan, karena kincir ria merupakan sebuah tempat rahasia kecil. Dan saat situasi mendukung... maka kau bisa melakukan _**itu**_ disini.

'C-i-u-m-a-n,' gumam Hinata dan tangannya pun gemetaran.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk tenang sembari memandangi pemandangan di luar.

"Ti-Tidak-Tidak. Tidak mengatakan apapun," sanggah Hinata sembari melirik ke belakang, dilihatnya ke belakang di salah satu kanal sebuah paha terkalung di leher seorang pria.

"Ahhn... Ahnnn... Lebih cepat... Lebih cepat lagi," teriak gadis di kanal tersebut.

'Haaaaaaaa... Ada yang bahkan melakukan hal lebih dari _**itu**_ di tempat seperti ini?' teriak batin Hinata dan hampir membuat gadis itu mati rasa.

"Hinata." Naruto mendekat dan Hinata pun langsung menyiapkan mentalnya.

'Ini dia. I-Ini saatnya,' gumam Hinata sembari memejamkan matanya dan memajukan perlahan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Agak lama ia menunggu tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya saja telinganya sedikit susah mendengar karena terhalang oleh sesuatu. Gadis indigo ini membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris _amethyst_ miliknya. Hinata memegang telinganya dan merasakan sebuah _headphone_ menutupi pendengarannya, benar Naruto berjanji akan memberikan _headphone_ spesial seperti miliknya di kencan pertama mereka. Hinata menurunkan _headphone_ lavender itu dan menyadari kalau Naruto sedang terkekeh-kekeh sekarang.

"Hahaha, gadis bodoh. Wajahmu tadi lucu sekali, apa itu wajah untuk ciuman?" tanya Naruto dengan terus tertawa dan membuat Hinata kesal lalu memukuli dada Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan melakukannya, tapi berjanjilah kalau kau takkan menyesali ini!" Naruto menangkap tangan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya lagi dan kali ini ia membiarkan Naruto yang melakukannya. Ia sudah tak peduli apa Naruto mau menciumnya atau tidak yang pasti ia sudah cukup senang bisa bersama-sama Naruto.

*CUP*

Hinata sedikit mendesah mendapat ciuman lembut Naruto, ia sampai-sampai lupa mengambil nafas panjang dan tetap meneruskan berciuman dengan pria itu. Kali ini, gemerlap kincir ria rasanya benar-benar menyilaukan matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tak ingin bangun lagi, ia merasa tenggelam dalam hangatnya cinta Naruto sekarang.

"Shh," desis Naruto sembari menyapu sedikit cairan lengket Hinata di celah bibirnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis indigo itu langsung jatuh dan tertidur pulas... mungkin pingsan. Benar-benar mimpi yang indah baginya, Naruto membuat gadis ini merasakan dimabuk cinta sampai ia tak sanggup lagi membuka matanya. Naruto pun mengangkat Hinata dan menaikkannya di punggungnya, tangannya melingkarkan tangan Hinata di lehernya kemudian beralih memegangi lipatan kakinya lalu menggendong Hinata keluar dari kanal tersebut.

'Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu membuatku kesal,' gumam Naruto.

Iris _blue sapphire_ miliknya melirik wajah polos dan manis Hinata saat tertidur. Bagaimana bisa gadis pingsan gara-gara satu ciuman dari pacarnya sendiri? Lagipula cukup lelah juga jika sampai menggendongnya menuju rumah, hanya itulah yang sedari tadi ada di pikiran Naruto.

'Padahal aku ingin mengejutkanmu lagi tadi, tapi yah sudahlah.' Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak jingga nan mungil dari kantong celananya kemudian ia pun memasukkannya kembali saat merasakan kaki Hinata mulai terjuntai ke bawah.

xxx

Naruto melewati simpangan jalan, dia memilih memotong jalan karena ia rasa larut seperti ini cukup buruk untuk Hinata. Ternyata jalan pintas menuju rumah Hinata cukup mengerikan juga jika malam hari, malah di kejauhan Naruto mendengar suara berandalan yang tengah mabuk-mabukan di kejauhan.

"Hoi-Hoi Lihat! Aku kenal wajah itu."

Naruto melirik seseorang pemabuk yang tiba-tiba menuju ke arahnya. Tetapi ia meneruskan berjalan meninggalkan pemabuk itu, sayang ia _hampir _tiba di persimpangan menuju rumah Hinata dan terlebih lagi terjebak di tempat sekumpulan berandalan.

"Kau Naruto 'kah? Uzumaki Naruto 'kah? _Hik..._" Wajah merah di antara hidung pemuda itu membuktikan kalau ia benar-benar mabuk.

Naruto memandangi pria yang berbicara dengannya, sebuah tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Dia, benar sekali. Wajah beringas itu—

"Inuzuka Kiba 'kah? Lama tak berjumpa, kau merindukanku?" ejek Naruto sedikit dengan senyum tipis.

"Benar. Aku menanti saat-saat kita bisa bertemu. SETELAH AKU DIKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH BERKAT KAU DAN RAVEN BRENGSEK ITU," teriak Kiba yang langsung menghempas botol minumannya hingga pecah berhamburan di tanah.

"Hoo, sama-sama. Aku senang seandainya bisa melihat wajahmu saat itu. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru sekarang, lain kali kau akan kulayani." Naruto sedikit menyadari keadaannya sekarang mengingat adanya Hinata.

"Tunggu Tunggu Tunggu. Bukankah dia gadis itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau—TAIGA, kau punya pacar rupanya _Hik_..." Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Hinata yang tengah terlelap di punggung Naruto.

Teman-teman berandalan Kiba mulai turun dari peristirahatan mereka dan mengepung Naruto dari segala sisi. Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto sekarang dalam keadaan terjepit.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku akan membiarkan kau melihat orang yang kau sakiti bermain dengan kami. Aku takkan langsung membunuhmu disini. Aku akan membiarkan kau menyesali apa yang terjadi saat itu, KAU DAN SASUKE.. _Hik_..." Kiba melirik ke arah temannya dan mereka pun langsung mengerti.

*BUKK*

Sebuah tendangan dari lutut Naruto bersarang di dagu Kiba, dan Naruto pun berlari kencang setelah melompati Kiba. Ia tak peduli kemana ia berlari sekarang, asalkan gadis di punggungnya selamat dari masalah ini ia tak peduli arah mana yang harus ia tempuh.

Naruto berlari menyebrangi jalan, mobil-mobil dengan cepat mengerem saat Naruto tanpa lihat kiri dan kanan lagi terus dengan kencang berlari. Sementara berandalan mabuk di belakangnya beberapa terlihat tertabrak mobil, tapi Kiba dan temannya yang lain tak melepaskan Naruto.

Di lain sisi seseorang bersyal hitam yang berjalan perlahan di trotoar melihat kejadian itu dan menyadari bahwa ia mengenali Naruto dan juga sedang dalam masalah ia pun berlari mengambil arah memotong menuju Naruto.

Naruto tersendat di sebuah jalan buntu. Hanya ada dinding yang ada di depannya sekarang, kini Kiba dan yang lain mendekat lalu terus mendekat.

"Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi, Naruto-_kun_.._Hik_," ucap Kiba sembari mengelap sedikit darah di dagunya.

Naruto menurunkan Hinata lalu menaruhnya di belakangnya. Ia lalu maju memukuli semua orang di depannya, siapapun ia tak peduli sekarang ia terus memukul dan menendang membuat pria di sana habis terkapar. Beberapa berhasil memukul dan menjatuhkan Naruto tapi Naruto kembali bangkit dan berhasil mematahkan beberapa tulang berandalan-berandalan itu. Sampai kepalan tangannya terhenti saat melihat Hinata yang lelap sedang di peluk dan di todongkan pisau di lehernya oleh Kiba.

"Nah, dia cukup cantik ya _Taiga_? Menurutmu kalau pisau ini menggores sedikit lehernya apa dia akan merintih?" tanya Kiba dan membuat Naruto mendecih.

"Oh aku lupa. Dia B-I-S-U...'kah?" ejek Kiba.

"_Kisama_!" Naruto berlari cepat ke arah Kiba tapi pukulan dengan kayu datang dari belakang dan membuatnya tersungkur.

Teman-teman Kiba yang tadinya kesakitan pun berdiri lalu membalas memukuli Naruto yang sudah terjatuh, beberapa mengambil pipa besi dan bahkan kursi tua memukuli Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Membuat pria ini kembali berada dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak.

"Hi-na-ta," ucap Naruto terbata-bata lalu sebuah kursi kayu kembali menuju ke arahnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping saat menimpa badannya.

"Nah, _Taiga_, aku sudah janji akan membuatnya yang pergi duluan. Hingga akhirnya kau menyesal lalu memohon padaku untuk membunuhmu, aku akan membuatmu menderita.. _Hik.._" teriak Kiba dengan tawa kemenangannya.

*CTAKK*

Sebuah batu kecil dilemparkan oleh seseorang mengenai tangan Kiba dan membuat pisau di tangan Kiba terlepas. Seorang pria bersyal hitam tiba-tiba datang berlari dari belakang, ia berlari dengan cepat sampai-sampai menempel di dinding dan melewati pria-pria yang mengepung Naruto lalu memukul keras wajah Kiba.

Pria berambut raven itu menuju berandalan yang mengepung Naruto lalu memukuli mereka. Naruto hanya bisa terbaring memandangi bayangan yang menyelamatkannya itu. Diliriknya lagi Kiba kembali bangun lalu mengambil pisaunya dan mencoba menusuk Hinata.

"Katakan selamat tinggal, TAIGA!" teriak Kiba.

*BUMMM*

Pisau itu pun terjatuh, saat Naruto berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah Kiba dan memukul perutnya dengan keras sampai-sampai membuat cekungan di dinding jalan buntu tersebut. Kiba memuncratkan sedikit darah dan mengumpat Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

"Selamat tinggal," bisik Naruto.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terlibat masalah? Aku takkan bisa selalu ada untuk menyelamatkanmu, _Dobe_," ucap pria berambut raven itu.

"Aku tak pernah merasa meminta tolong padamu, _Teme_," Naruto memegangi bahunya dan beberapa bagian badannya yang sakit dan kaku di karenakan pukulan brutal berandalan tadi.

"Hn. Jadi begitu caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu," balas pria itu dan membuat Naruto kesal.

"Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?"

"Aku tinggal beberapa blok dari sini. Aku tadinya berjalan pulang saat melihatmu dalam masalah," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian membuka syal hitamnya.

"Gadis itu—"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya dari sini. Kau bersihkan saja sisanya." Naruto memotong kata-kata Sasuke dan mengambil kembali Hinata yang terlelap di tanah. Ia menggendongnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. Bisa-bisanya ia pergi dengan cara seperti itu dan memerintahnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menekan angka 911.

xxx

"_Naruto?_"

"_Jangan, jangan sakiti dia!_"

"_Hentikan, Kiba!_"

"_..._"

"_... Suara apa ini? Nada? Lagu ini?_"

"..."

"_... Ini lagu instrumental... Inishie no Mahou. Naruto, apa ini kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_"

"_**Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau harus bangun!**_**"**

"_Naruto?"_

"_Naru..?"_

*SRHHH*

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan membuat selimutnya terangkat. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang terbaring menelungkupkan kepalanya di badannya, tangannya menggenggam sesuatu dan kelihatannya ia tidur dekat sekali dengan apa yang ia genggam. Hinata menurunkan _headphone_ di lehernya dan mematikan Mp3 yang sedari tadi menyala, ternyata lagu tadi berasal dari Mp3. Hinata menggerakkan sedikit kepala Naruto dan terkejut saat melihat beberapa perban juga kapas yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Pria itu sedari tadi menunggumu bangun. Dia bilang ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya cepat bangunkan dia! Tidak baik seorang laki-laki berada di tempat kost wanita larut malam seperti ini." Temari tiba-tiba menyapa Hinata dari luar pintu kamarnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya, ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata menggerak-gerakkan kepala Naruto perlahan,"Naru? Naruto-_kun_?"

"Mnh... kau... kau tak apa?" Naruto membuka matanya dan menaikkan kepalanya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Hinata melihat badan Naruto penuh luka dan perban.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku baru saja reuni dengan Kiba juga Sasuke." Naruto memalingkan wajah kesalnya dari Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba?"

"Ah," jawab Naruto.

"..." Hinata terdiam ternyata di kencan pertama mereka Naruto harus menderita luka-luka.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi aku akan pulang sekarang," Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

*GRBB*

Hinata turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah Naruto lalu memeluk punggung pria itu lagi. Dia secara tidak langsung telah menyakiti pria itu. Kalau saja Hinata tidak menerima ajakan Naruto, maka Naruto takkan terluka.

"A-Apa- Ada hal yang kau sembunyikan? Sesuatu yang penting? Karena aku tahu, aku merasakan hatimu bergetar," ucap Hinata lembut dan membuat wajah kesal Naruto sedikit merona merah.

"Kau tahu?" Naruto tersenyum tipis, gadis yang dulunya memiliki kekurangan ini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang memiliki perasaan nan peka.

Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong celananya terlihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna jingga. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat kotak itu. Mungkinkah Naruto—

"Aku tak mau kalau sampai kehilanganmu lagi. Aku seharusnya menunggu saat yang tepat, karena itu aku akan bersabar menunggumu mengatakan bersedia," terang Naruto dan jelas membuat tangis Hinata pecah.

"_Gomen-Gomenasai. _Naruto_-kun_." Hinata memeluk Naruto lalu menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Bo-Bodoh. Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Naruto memarahi sikap Hinata.

"Ka-Karena aku membuat Naruto seperti ini," jawab Hinata.

"Luka seperti ini tidak sesakit luka saat kau meninggalkanku dulu."

"EH?"

Hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah Naruto yang kesal juga bahagia. Entah kenapa terkadang dia itu blak-blakan tetapi terkadang juga terlihat sangat naif. Ternyata Naruto sedih bahkan merasa terluka saat ia meninggalkannya.

"Um. Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu lagi." Hinata memeluk erat kembali Naruto dan pria itu membalas pelukannya.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"Umn aku bersedia, ta-tapi...kurasa—kau harus memikirkan dulu kuliahmu."

"Aku tahu." Naruto menghela sedikit nafasnya.

"Aku akan memakai gaun ibuku di pernikahan kita nanti." Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Naruto.

"Ah, kau pasti terlihat cantik."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-_kun_, kamu— ingin punya berapa anak?" goda Hinata dan membuat wajah Naruto merona merah.

"I-Itu terlalu memalukan untuk dibahas," sanggah Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Um, menurutku tidak memalukan."

"Sudahlah ini sudah larut."

"Kenapa tidak tidur disini saja, ini sudah larut 'kan?"

"Entahlah. Menurutmu aku harus bilang 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'..?"

...

...

**-END-**

_Hooray Hooray_, akhirnya end juga ^_~ humn, tiba-tiba malah fic gantung ini yang selesai di masa-masa Gyu sempit ide kayak gini. _Sankyuu_ buat reader&senpai semua yang udah mampir. **Bai Bai XD**


End file.
